delicious_emilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding is the eighth installment of the Delicious Emily series. The full game was released on October 23, 2012 by GameHouse. This is the first game in the series to be divided into "episodes". A Platinum/Premium Edition of this game was also released on October 26, 2012, with bonus features that include a bonus restaurant with five episodes, 20 musical soundtrack through the whole series, 3 Delicious (computer) wallpapers, and a gallery with 100 pictures of Emily throughout the years. This game has 50 story days, plus 25 challenge levels, plus the bonus 10 days, making it a total of 85 levels. It is released on PC, Android, and Kindle. Summary Emily's big day is coming and you are cordially invited! Emily and Patrick are happily engaged, but when Patrick's mom arrives, bad omens begin appearing. Now Emily and Patrick are in for the ride of their lives. Is their marriage written in the stars, or will fate deal them a bad card? Cast and characters (COMPLETED!) Background and development In late 2011, after the launching of Delicious: Emily's True Love, they said they had plans for 2012, and the production began from then. Then, in April 2012 they release the short Delicious game, Delicious: Emily's Big Surprise on Facebook. New Features This is the first game in the Series to be released in episodes. Every Friday, they released a new episodes, and in September only, they released two episodes a week. On June 29, 2012 they released the 1st episodes for free. The full game was released on October 23, 2012. If you order the whole season, you will have to wait till the full game release. The premium edition of the game. The game has new feature, it is invitation challenges which invites Emily's Friends to her Wedding. Reception The game received mix reviews from users, mainly because of the new episode environment of the game that costs players money. Gazebo gave the game 4 out of 5 stars and praise the good drama storyline that is close to life. List Dialogue *Emily's Terrace *Flannery's Tavern *Gillon's Farm *Snuggford Manor *Flannery's Park *Edwardo's Place Episodes List 1. Meeting the Mother-in-law 2. Heeding the Signs 3. The Hand of Fate 4. The Legend of Lady Mary 5. Rocky Road to Ireland 6. Without a Penny 7. The Fighting Irish 8. A Bad Penny Always Return 9. The Wedding Crasher 10. Iris' Eyes Are Smilin' 11. Doggone Luck 12. "Bark! Bark!" 13. A 'Fling' of the Past 14. A Previous Engagement 15. Better Late Than Never 16. The Blackbird of Happiness 17. Turning the Tide 18. Long Distance Love Affair 19. "Dry" Run 20. There Goes the Bride 21. All's Well That Ends Well 22. A Ram Jam 23. Mistake on the Lake 24. The Gang's All Here 25. Emily's Wonder Wedding Premium Edition Bonus Episodes 26. Edwardo's Place 27. Polly Wants a Cracker 28. The Finishing Touch 29. A Fishy Situation 30. Home Sweet Home Catalogue (Pre-classic) Emily's Terrace Flannery's Tavern Gillon's Farm The Manor The Park Invitations Wedding choices These old common names are what they called. The Life of Emily Gallery Category:Seasons Category:Games